deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Impossible mode
Starting RIG The Rig you start with is the RIG you most recently finished a game with. So if I finished a new game plus, I'll start with a level 6 RIG. Conversly, if I just turned the game on, I start out with a level 1 RIG. This is a bug in the game, however, in this wiki it seems to be presented as a feature. I myself have reproduced this bug. Should we keep mention of this here or should we (re)move it? BronzDragon 16:34, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Given the extreme difficulty of the mode, combined with the fact that it is an "unlockable" for repeat-players, I am going to say it was an "easter egg" gift. This is corroborated by the fact there are the one-time-use "free X nodes" and "free X cash" codes that don't block achievements - I am thinking the suit thing is a "one time bonus" for beating the game - you get to keep your last used suit. In fact, I would go so far as to specifically recommend to people to do just that, as a strategy (if they want to). People will always put limitations on themselves for the heck of it - like a "no stasis" run - but I think the point of the wiki is to give them as much information as possible, and let them decide. --Civil Protection C13-06A 01:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I can confirm that it starts you with the Level 1 armor if you use a DLC armor as your last armor beating the game. I ended up with the level 1 armor on Impossible after beating the game wearing the Tank Armor DLC. Probably has something to do with not buying the normal level 5 armor. Although does the starting with Level 5 armor have to do with going through Level 12 all the way and then starting a new game on impossible right away? Snake2410 04:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Military Suit spawning Seems you have to play the entire chapter. See this link: :I *think* I've found what triggers the armor glitch: After my third playthrough on hard I followed the common suggestions to start a new game on Impossible Mode immediately after the ending credits without leaving the game or turning the PS3 off and in fact got the military suit. As Berserker's walkthrough says quote "Isaac will start the game wearing the Level 6 suit with upgraded armor" I thought you'd get the suit with all the power node upgrades from the previous run and therefore reloaded my last save (which was just before the last fight against the Hive Mind) in order to try again. However, after beating the game, this time I didn't get the military suit, but since I had read somewhere there would be an about 50% chance to get the military suit, I repeated it over and over again. But although I tried every variant that came to my mind (aborting/not aborting the end credits, saving/not saving the Cleared File, loading the mid-level-savepoint and beating the last few enemies again and several more) in about 15 tries, I couldn't manage to get the military suit for a new Impossible Mode game for the heck of it. Therefore I decided to reload my last savegame from the very end of chapter 11 and played through chapter 12 in one run without leaving the game (as this had been the case when I got the military suit the first time as well), and although I died twice when trying to beat the Hive Mind (yeah, my aiming sucks when the boss grabs me ;-) ), this time I got the military suit again. So although this obviously could have been an incredible coincidence, I'm quite sure it doesn't suffice to wear the military suit at the end of the previous game and start a new game immediately after the ending credits, but you'll have to play through chapter 12 without leaving the game or turning off the console in between as well. I can confirm this is the case for any suit. I kept trying to start with the Military suit by loading a game prior to the Hive Mind fight, and it never worked. Then I beat the game on Hard wearing the level 5 suit, in one straight run through Chapter 12 without leaving the game. I skipped the credits and did choose to save progress to a cleared save file. Then I immediately started a new game on Impossible, and was wearing the level 5 suit in the opening credits. 20:35, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Remove stub tag? I think the content I added this last round filled it out decently enough, so I think it might be time to remove the stub tag. However, I do think the article could do with a couple more images - although nothing comes to mind what to add that would be pertinent. A screenshot of the "Impossible Mode Unlocked" screen upon beating the game? : p --Civil Protection C13-06A 08:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) extreme mode Hey guys, extremem mode is a new difficulty in dead space 2, it's in the demo, you need to bite the game in any diifficulty, but impossible is still there, but unlocked. Can i do an article of that? ---- User:Camarex 2:29 Pm, january 05, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. I thought we were going to wait until Dead Space 2 was released to see what it was really like. Sniperteam82308 19:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) The Level-6 suit glitch is a bust -- There is no way to obtain the Level-6 suit for Impossible Mode, even following the specific directions. I've done this. Over and over and over again. If you can't at least confirm the glitch, don't advertise it as a feature and compel other gamers to waste a whole bunch of time attempting to achieve something that is unattainable. 16:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : Just did it today. Tried twice, starting from Ch. 11, saving after the credits. Didn't work the first time, did the second time. No idea what I did differently, but I can confirm that it is still possible on PC/Steam. 01:47, March 26, 2012 (UTC)